


Even hockey players get excited for snow days

by Sumariajane



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumariajane/pseuds/Sumariajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a very small look into the life of two goalies on the Boston snow day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even hockey players get excited for snow days

**Author's Note:**

> so, it is really short, but I wanted to post it before I ended up deleting all of it from the word program.

Snow. The white blanket covering the earth always reminded him of winters at home before hockey took over his life. He loved hockey, don't get him wrong, but sometimes he yearned for the simple days where he could just go play in the snow for hours. Sitting in his kitchen looking out the window drinking his coffee he gets lost in his thoughts, remembering his childhood and long days spent throwing snow balls at the neighbor kids.   
When the doorbell rings he jumps and curses as he spills coffee all over the floor in front of him. He walks over to the door and looks through the peephole to see a bouncy Dobby on the other side. He quickly unlocks the door and opens it, Dobby walking past him and taking his boots and jacket off. Tuukka just watches him for a second before Dobby looks back at him, smile taking up most of his face his dimples prominently showing on his cold pinkened cheeks.   
“Real snow, Tuukka. Like back home, only here.” Dobby says louder than necessary, still bouncing like a little kid.   
“I was just thinking about snow ball fights back home.” is his response, his tone bordering on sad.   
Dobby bounces off to the kitchen while Tuukka just shakes his head and follows.   
Dobby is helping himself to coffee when Tuukka gets into the kitchen.   
“I wonder if they are going to cancel the game tonight, since there is no way half the team would break the law to get to practice and not many of us live close enough to walk.”   
Dobby turns and looks at Tuukka “you live under a rock, game was cancel an hour ago”   
Tuukka laughs “I wondered why my phone was ringing, I thought you were just excited. You always say you miss the snow you get 'back in the motherland'”   
Dobby smiles even wider, which Tuukka honestly did not think was possible. “No where gets snow like the home. Not even Finland. And it is not the motherland, close but not Russia” Dobby walks closer to Tuukka and nothing good is going to come out of this but he doesn't move.   
When Dobby puts his very cold hands on Tuukka's neck he doesn't jump he is expecting it.   
“Walk back with me, Kids will be in the neighborhood, we can help them with snow ball fight..”   
He Tuukka doesn't respond fast enough he continues  
“We can have hot chocolate and not tell the trainers...”  
This gets a laugh out of Tuukka. “Sure, we should invite some of the guys and have our own snowball fight.”


End file.
